


A Smile in the Darkness

by elrhiarhodan



Series: Wells Wank [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Eobard Thawne is a Creepy Bastard, Eobarry, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2016, Rape/Non-con Elements, Voyeurism, barrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:37:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eobard revels in the knowledge of what he's seen and what that has done to Barry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Smile in the Darkness

He has been watching Barry Allen for fifteen years. Soccer games and science fairs – that's what he tells the Flash when he's in the cell. Through the glass, he can read beyond the shock, the disgust. He can tell the moment that Barry realizes that he's been watched in his most private moments.

When he's fifteen and his balls drop.

When he's sixteen and Joe almost catches him with an issue of Penthouse.

When he's seventeen and Iris almost catches him with an issue of Butz.

The first time he jerks off. The first time he finds his joy button. The first time he uses a sex toy on himself. 

So many first times.

Eobard sees the dawning horror in Barry Allen's eyes, the comprehension of just how deeply his privacy has been violated. How _he's_ been violated. And Eobard's aroused by that. 

He wants to tell Barry how much he's enjoyed his years of observation, seeing him grow and explore his own sexuality. How, if things had been different, they could have been more than mentor and student, more than friends. 

That they could have been lovers and that their love would have brought the world to its knees. 

But the Flash is his sworn enemy, and he's spent centuries hating him. Anything more, anything less would be intolerable.

The outer door closes and he's left alone. That's okay. He relaxes against the wall, sliding down until he's sitting, his thighs spread and his cock somewhat hard. Eobard presses his palm against it and thinks about Barry Allen, the Flash. Thinks about all the times he's watched him masturbating, all the times he's climaxed this past year with the name "Harrison" on his lips.

As he thinks about that, he gets harder.

And he smiles in the darkness. 

__

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to May, the Merry Month of Masturbation and the 2016 challenge. My goal is to write 31 short wank ficlets involving characters from The Flash and Flash RPS. I have a prompt list, which can be found [here](http://elrhiarhodan.tumblr.com/post/143681819835/merry-month-of-masturbation-prompt-list), and situations/prompts and self-lover suggestions are still welcome.
> 
> Feel free to follow me at my tumblr [Obscene Circus Ponies](http://elrhiarhodan.tumblr.com/), and on my old school (and much beloved) [LiveJournal](http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/) account.


End file.
